Nightly Pleasure
by Aerle
Summary: When she can't sleep, Nami hold Zoro to his end of the contract they have drawn up. Requested by Nerdy-Tomboy. Rated M for a reason


Story requested by Nerdy-Tomboy. She's responsible for the matter and tenor, I just wrote it out. It's my first hetero M rated fic (rated M for a reason!).

Please enjoy :3

* * *

**Nightly pleasure**

Nami looked up to the crow's nest, where Zoro currently had watch. It was night and the other crew members were fast asleep. She wasn't. She couldn't sleep and was bored out of her mind. She could borrow a book from Robin, but she never understood how the other female could read for hours at the time. She couldn't focus that long. Besides, her body was craving something else right now, that would make concentrating even harder. And that was where Zoro came in.

They were doing this for a while now, whenever one of them was horny, they would look the other up. It was just a business thing, Nami even drawn up a contract that neither of them would get feelings for the other or whatever, and had drawn up where, when, how and what they could do. Zoro had shrugged and signed, he wasn't interested in that kind of shit anyway.

Nami had been in search of this kind of relationship for a while now. After all, they were at sea most of the time and a girl's got needs. She'd considered the other male crew members, but they were quickly discarded. Chopper was obviously too young and too animal. Franky and Brook were way too old, the latter even lacking the organ she aimed for. Usopp and Luffy were both too naïve. Which only left Sanji and Zoro. Of course the cook would not let her down if she asked for sex, but she wasn't sure if the blond wouldn't die of a nosebleed as soon as she took off her top. Really, that man should go for a guy if he ever wanted to get some, she thought.

Which left Zoro. A good choice, if she said so herself, because if there was one thing Zoro didn't lack it was stamina. He had given her many a pleasurable night because of that. Plus, he was hardly to be called small.

Determined to cure her boredom, Nami climbed up to the crow's nest. The swordsman sat cross legged on the floor in the middle of the room. At first the navigator thought he was asleep and was about to yell at him, when the man opened one eye. 'What are you doing here? My watch isn't up yet, right?"

"I'm not here to relieve you in _that_ way," Nami answered with a wicked smile.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "I'm on watch. Leave me alone, witch."

"There is nothing in the contract about that," she snorted.

"You want to be attacked by pirates, just because you can't keep it in your pants?"

Nami's cheeks flushed in anger. "You…!" She made a frustrated sound before sighing: "Whatever. Just come to my room when you're ready to fuck."

She turned around without deigning to look at him anymore and retired to the girls' quarters. Robin was still awake, reading a book as always, when Nami let herself fall on her bed huffing.

"Can't sleep, Ms Navigator?" the archeologist asked.

"No. And I'm bored," she complained.

"Do you want to borrow a book?"

"I don't think I can focus on that," Nami sighed.

"Really? Because I just finished this detective and I couldn't put it down." Robin picked up a book from her nightstand and showed it to the navigator.

Sighing she walked over to the other woman. She didn't have anything to lose, did she? Now that Zoro had ruined her other plans…

She crawled back into bed and opened the book. It was actually quite a page-turner, before she knew it, Robin got up from her bed and said: "I am going to take over the watch from Mr Swordsman. Try to sleep soon, Ms Navigator."

She nodded and waved dismissively. She was just about to find out who the murderer was, when the door of her room opened again. "Did you forget something, Ro– Oh, it's you," she ended her sentence less enthusiastic when she saw that Zoro had entered.

"You told me to come when I was ready." The swordsman pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his rock hard abs. "Put the book down and let's get this over with."

"You're too late. I'm not in the mood anymore," she snorted and tried to find her line again.

The green haired man made a growling sound in the back of his throat and climbed on the bed, while the navigator read. "I'm ready now," he said in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. "I'm here to fuck you until you scream."

Name was just staring at one line now, still pretending to read. But no matter how exciting the book, nothing beat a horny swordsman in her bed. Still, she wasn't going to give it to him easily. He had his chance before, now he had to beg.

Though the green haired man had an other definition of begging then she had. He kissed her neck and when she didn't respond, he slipped his hand into her nightie and started toying with her nipples. Her grip around the edges of the book tightened, but she refused to give up yet. Annoyed at the lack of attention he was getting, Zoro ripped the book from her hands, throwing it on the floor. With an equally amount of force he ripped of her nightgown and somehow he managed to pull her panties down without her lifting her hips. She gave up, getting aroused by his no-nonsense behaviour.

"Fuck me."

But a mischievous smile appeared on his face and slowly he lowered himself between her legs. "I'm not done yet." He started to kiss her inner thighs, moving upwards to the place she wanted to be touched. Finally moving his lips between her legs, she muffled a moan. That _tongue_. Fighting with a sword in his mouth really paid off. With powerful thrusts she didn't even know a tongue was capable of, he worked her slowly to the edge.

Holding back a moan when two fingers slipped inside her, she closed her eyes. This was it. Their usual encounters didn't go like this. It was usually just a quick fuck. But now, Zoro was really trying his best to drive her mad. And it was working.

Arching her back, she came, but the swordsman didn't stop. She begged for a moment to catch her breath, but he ignored her, working to her second climax. She screamed his name, probably waking the entire ship, but she didn't care.

Smirking cockily he looked down on her. She knew she was a mess, but it hardly seemed he was done with her. "Your turn," he said in a voice, heavy with lust.

Understanding what was expected of her, she watched how he made himself comfortable on her bed, before taking her place between his legs. Deft fingers unbuttoned his pants. The swordsman heaed out a sigh, when she moved her hand in his pants and pulled his erection free. Like usual, he didn't wear underwear, but now was not the time to reprimand him. Slowly she pulled his pants off his hips, before discarding it in the corner. She didn't usually deign to suck men off, but after all this Zoro had deserved it.

Dipping her head down, she ran her tongue up his length, watching his facial expression slightly change. Good. Even the stoic swordsman had a weak spot. She sucked on the head, before slowly taking more in her mouth. Breathing through her nose, she tried not to gag, but no way his whole manhood fitted in her mouth. She compensated that by using her hand to rub the base and his sack.

The usual scowl on Zoro's face had disappeared and now he looked like he was in total bliss. Smirking catlike around his cock, she decided she was ready for another round. With a wet pop, she let his length slip out of her mouth. He hissed when his cock was exposed to the cold air again and seemed to be about to protest, when Nami climbed onto his lap, using her hand to push him back in the pillows.

Smirking again, she lowered herself onto him, moaning when she felt his enormous manhood penetrate her. When he was fully sheeted, she rolled her hips experimentally, moaning when a wave of pleasure washed over her. She kept moving, while Zoro matched her pace. Name placed her hands on his broad chest, feeling his rock hard muscled work underneath the skin, never ceasing her movements.

Suddenly Zoro gripped her hips, pulling her forward. She yelped in surprise, screaming when she came for the third time that night. Her legs were shaking and she was completely spent, but she still felt Zoro's hard cock inside of her. She knew he wouldn't stop until he had climaxed as well, but she couldn't move anymore.

Zoro could sense that apparently, as he flipped them over without losing contact. She felt back on the bed, limp like a doll, when the swordsman started pounding into her. He didn't just have stamina, he had strength and knew how to use it just in the right way. Nami couldn't contain her voice, moaning and screaming while she scratched his back with her nails.

Zoro leaned forward, whispering dirty things into her ear, how he loved to fuck her raw and how he would make her come over and over again – a promise he had already partly fulfilled. She would normally have slapped him for talking like that, but right now, she couldn't get enough of it. Throwing her hips up one more time, she could feel the muscles in her lover's body tense up, before he came violently, pushing her over the edge one last time.

She only opened her eyes when she had caught her breath again and had come down from her high. Zoro lay on his back next to her, having pulled out without her noticing. He had a cocky smile on his face. "How many was that?" he asked.

She pursed her lips. "I lost count. Like four times?"

His smirk got even wider and she was just wondering if this was some stupid macho victory thing, when the swordsman suddenly dove for his pants and got a wrinkled piece of paper form his pocket. "I'm glad you made a contract. It says here that if I make you come more than three times, you will subtract five thousand Beri of my debt."


End file.
